


存文32

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文32

马龙有一个秘密。

四年零一个月前，某相亲公园。

他站在小广场外面的路边往里看，相亲角里熙攘的人群，有些年纪的大爷大妈占据大多数，收拾的干净体面，在悬挂着各种卡片信息的链绳前面扶着眼镜仔细看着。

所以那个人就格外的显眼。

榕树的叶子蹭着他的前额落下来，拂出一脸的错愕，他看到那人把树叶攥紧手心里，自言自语不知道抱怨着什么，原本有点阴郁的，成熟硬朗的线条一下子模糊了边界，露出一个顽皮的表情来。

他有一双仿佛十二分温柔深情的眼睛，让人特别想要对上。

…… ……

马龙定了定神。

他今天出门跑了一个合作业务，回去的时候不知道为什么，忽然想来这里看看。看看他自己掩藏着的，敝扫自珍的秘密。

现在是相亲的淡季，公园里没有什么人。

只有榕树还在那里，榕树底下站着一个折叶子的人。

视线对上的那一刻，对方看上去和自己一样讶异。

马龙转身就走，上一次他就是这样，在那个陌生人眼神尚未触及到自己之前别开了脸，然后拖拉着脚步离开——但是这一次他没有。

或者说，他没能够。

身后的人并没有使出多大的力气，只是把他的手腕攥住了，马龙下意识的抬起胳膊，挣动的时候带着风声，把两个人好不容易连接起来的那一点硬硬扯断。

有遛弯的老大爷拎着鸟笼从公园里穿过，远远地望了他们两个一眼。

张继科收回手，他保持在一个妥协的，无害的姿态，问：你还要揍我一顿吗？

马龙没有说话。

于是他又向后撤了半步，两个人之间保持着一个诡异的，前所未有的安全距离。

“如果你一定要再揍我一顿才能好好说话，”

张继科的声音听起来很无奈，有一种很罕见的示弱的感觉：

“那么至少这一次，我们谁都不要走好不好。”

——

我们谈谈吧，张继科说：给我一个能联系上你的方式，如果不想现在谈，那么我们以后约个时间。

莫名攥住的手还在微微发抖。

我们得说明白，我们必须说明白。不然就这么窝窝囊囊地断了，你甘心吗？

我不甘心。

…… ……

马龙关上门，背靠在门板上静默了好大一会儿。

他觉得很累。

胸腔里有一块黑色的卵，仿佛乌贼的墨囊，里面翻涌着混沌的，愤怒的汁液，混杂着不甘和可笑的嫉妒。

他闭上眼睛，就算是到了这个时候，先想起来的居然不是那些委屈的琐碎。而是发生争吵的那天晚上，张继科看着他的表情。

伪装出来的坚强意志，顷刻之间分崩离析。

最后张继科拽起门口衣架上的外套打开门：“我们先都冷静一下。”他这么说，肩膀垮着，像一只骤然失去战意的公鸡，灰心丧气地垂着头。

“我回来之前，你别走。”

最后好像是说了这么一句话，然后关上了门。

现在回想起来他忽然觉得，那一刻的张继科好像是要哭了。

13

马龙接起电话，听见对方尴尬地吐出一个拟声词。

“张继科。”他说，声音尽可能的平静。

对面嗯了一声。

他张了张嘴，想问他有什么事，结果对方却突兀地抢白了一句，他说——

“我喜欢你。”

飞快地，像是怕自己后悔或听到拒绝一样地抢白，然后尴尬地安静下来，两下里只留下明显的呼吸声。

马龙背靠着门板，屋里很暗，现在天黑的越来越早了，他没有开灯。他数着电话另一边传出来的一点点窸窸窣窣的杂音，一边摸索着墙上的开关。

日光灯点亮的一瞬间，眼睛有点疼。

这样的张继科，永远主宰着别人眼光，干涉着别人生活的张继科，他真羡慕他。

马龙叫了张继科的名字。

“我们见一面吧。”他说，心底里一片诡异的静：“明天走不开身所以，后天可以吗？”

对面答应得很干脆。

“那，我挂了。”马龙说。

但他从来，从来没有觉得自己和张继科能够轻易分开。

无论那时候他们两个吵得有多凶。

第二天醒来的时候，是个艳阳天。

日光充足，从没拉紧的窗帘溜了进来。马龙坐在床上，头发睡得乱糟糟。

也许该剪剪了。

洗漱完正好接到许昕打来的电话，讲的是早早约好了的事情——从外国来的商业合作伙伴，要他负责接待。

“我觉得他挺喜欢你的，师兄，立场要坚定，可千万不能被敌人的糖衣炮弹打倒。”

“……闭嘴吧你。”

花了和平时一样超过正常时间半个小时的功夫在乱七八糟的岔路里找到停车位，然后花了差不多同样的时间在机场里跑出一身的汗，第四遍路过同一家肯德基的时候手机响起来，接起来听见充满口音的英语——“What's up？You have passed through four times buddy.”

马龙站定了，他慢慢转过头去看进大玻璃窗里，坐在吧台桌边的德国青年端着一杯咖啡，黑色的行李箱杆夹在他两腿之间，他一手举着电话一边对着马龙举了举杯：“Long time no see. How have you been?”

马龙叹了口气：“怎么还没学中文呢你，奥恰？”

——

许昕办公桌上的那台大屁股台式机彻底报废了，显示器里噼里啪啦地打闪电，他坐在办公桌前放空，觉得自己很无助。

下午方博打来电话，声音听着像打了鸡血一样亢奋：“告诉你机会来了！”

许昕说你又想怎么作死可别拖累我。

方博这边单方面的转机起源于邱贻可来他们这里办事情。同时给相熟的几个都带了点礼物，其中给张继科和许昕各捎了一包火锅底料，给马龙留了一瓶出国时候搞到的洋酒——“等一下为什么差这么多？”许昕气呼呼的大喊差别待遇。

“你不觉得这是个好机会吗？至少能让俩人见上面。”

“……行吧。”

他们两个私下一合计，决定由方博把红酒转手张继科，再给马龙送过去。

“好就这么说定了。”

“哎对了你别今天告诉他，今天我师兄他要和……喂喂？”

… …

“喂科哥啊你好啊帮个忙吧我这里有瓶酒是我叔留给龙哥的劳驾你给他送过去呗我放你们公司前台了老贵了小心点！”

“为什么我……”

“啊我酒吧失火了走不开。”

“……”

——

马龙陪奥恰逛到差点断腿。

大概全世界的客户都有这种毛病，工作做完了非得干点别的事不然就好像白来了。直到接近晚饭的点这个好奇又热情的外国人才同意暂时休息，最后他带着奥恰转回公司附近那个西餐厅——爱吃不吃。

点——马龙把菜单推给他：“点最贵的，但是别点海鲜寿司……我接个电话。”

奥恰手上戴着刚在王府井百货买的景泰蓝手镯，冲着他比了一个潇洒的OK。

“喂？”

“你现在……方便见个面吗？”

听到对方声音的一瞬间马龙习惯性地犹豫了一下，神经像是被电流刺激过头的水母或其他什么——从一开始紧张到抽搐的如临大敌变成现在的疲惫和不耐烦。

可能是因为今天真的太累了。

他听见自己开口说：“我没空。现在在公司加班。”

“有什么事明天下午见面的时候再说吧。”

……撒这种谎简直是毫无意义。

可是无意义的事情，居然真的能带来满足感。

马龙挂了电话。

真是一场自导自演的，无人欣赏的，羞于启齿的报复。

奥恰洛夫视线在那道金牌特色菜——混合了鲑鱼卵和海胆的寿司的图片上流连忘返。

“I really really want it.”

“……No.”

——

一街之隔。

张继科掂了掂手里拉花扎得很恶俗的酒瓶，又扔回了车里。

他看着对面餐厅落地窗透出来的，那个陌生熟悉的侧脸，说不上来自己现在是个什么样的感觉。

只是忽然想起来了马龙那个讽刺的笑容，还有他说的——我不喜欢一个人。

被酒精和笨拙的自信麻痹了许久，心里留下的那道自怨自艾的伤口，不肯承认的被抛弃了的感觉，忽然在这个时候痛彻心扉的撕裂开来。

——

马龙怔忪地看着桌子前的张继科。他的手机还没来得及放下，一瞬间以这张桌子为中心，周遭陷入了一种诡异的寂静中。

只有奥恰，看着这位突然冲进来的陌生人把他的朋友long拎着领子从位子上拉起来。

然后在手机从马龙手里滑落进面前的奶油蘑菇浓汤中时忍不住惊叫了一句。

“Meine Gott！*”

14

方博曾经跟他说过，说我也不插嘴什么了科哥，可是我觉得有的事吧，它不该这个样，这个两个人之间吧……唉我也没谈过什么像样的恋爱，但是就凭想象我也知道两个人处着，不能老撒谎老憋屈着啊，就算是没什么那也……

那也……什么来着？张继科想不起来了，他忘了。

微妙的自私，又在莫名其妙的地方倔强不肯低头，所以一定要等刀捅在了自己身上才会知道有多痛，在那之前，谁也不会认错。

他总是忘。

——

太错了。

马龙闭了闭眼睛，想要拉开车门跳下去，或者再等一会儿，等车经过紫禁城的时候，直接跳进护城河里。

张继科两只手握着方向盘，前面一辆车在起步的时候忽然熄了火，他一巴掌摁在喇叭上，鸣笛的声音吓摔了路边经过的野猫。

隔着窗户听见嗷呜一声惨叫，马龙睁开眼睛看到前面红彤彤的一片尾灯。

堵车了？他问。

在漫长到尴尬的寂静后，他听见张继科梗着脖子回了一句：“嗯。”

气氛僵持到无以复加。

三十分钟前。

当张继科突然出现在他面前，肾上腺素和皮质醇几乎瞬间飙升，同时身体迅速地冷了下来，那点沾沾自喜的见不得光的心思，恶趣味的快意统统变成了反噬的羞耻，夸张一点的说，那一瞬间马龙几乎想要去死。

而在视线被扯到和这个人平行的那一刻，他逼着自己跟张继科对视，他们两个人面对面站着，奥恰洛夫也跟着站了起来，他手长腿长，隔着张桌子探过半个身体，两根手指捏出碗里的手机，浓汤嘀嘀嗒嗒地落到餐垫上，留下一小片污渍。他晾着手机瞅着这两个人，艰难地试图表达着‘看在上帝的面子上冷静一下’这样的思想。

马龙一只手攥住了张继科的手腕，这个姿势跟几个月前的那个晚上十分相似，两个人的情绪南辕北辙，却都被逼至顶峰，两座棱角尖锐抵牾的山峰无声地对峙，只要一个人一声尖锐的讽刺，这片脆弱的平静立刻就会分崩离析。

仿佛一场随时都会发生的雪崩。

张继科的喉头艰难地滚动了一下，他说：“我送你回去。”

言下之意就是，我们两个私下解决。

张继科太了解马龙这个人了。他知道马龙是怎样的好面子，讨厌别人猎奇或同情，还怕给别人添麻烦，他不会叫人看见他失态的一塌糊涂的场景。

所以这简直是目前他所能做出的，最“成年人”的体贴了。

可马龙并没有打算感激他。

因为在张继科说出这句话的一瞬间，他就已经看穿了他。这个张继科，这个面色不善，来势汹汹，好像掌握了所有兴师问罪的主动权的张继科，其实不安得几乎要发抖。

他说我送你回去，强硬的姿态好像假装。

如果这个时候马龙说，就在这里解决，那么张继科真的一点办法都没有。

可是马龙也没有。

倒是奥恰，对张继科做出了一个无害的手势，然后拍了拍马龙的肩膀。

“Easy buddy，easy.”

旁边的店员看着这三个男人剑拔弩张半晌却什么也没发生，挺失望地把手机收了回去。

… …

车拐过一个弯，从主干道上分流下来，马龙被惯性带得身体歪了歪，他刚把注意力集中起来去防止自己脑袋撞上窗玻璃，驾驶座上的人却在这时候开口：

“为什么要骗我？”

张继科忽然问他，说话声里带着一点嗡嗡的鼻音，听起来有点委屈。而正是这种看似毫无伤害的委屈，却像最后一座崩溃的反应堆，此时冷却棒已经融到尽头，那些积压的、暴躁的情绪，灾难一样喷薄而出。

那些雪还是崩塌了。

“你闭嘴！”马龙毫无预兆、歇斯底里地大喊了一声，吓得张继科的手猛地一哆嗦。

“你可他妈闭嘴吧！”

其实，并没打算用这种以彼之道还之彼身的可笑手段来报复，只是在张继科坦荡的、直接的询问他“为何欺骗”的那一刻忽然崩溃了。或许是因为想到了自己。

“你早习惯了吧？自己从来都没当回事过，现在拿来指责我？！”

张继科愣了一下，结果他就这么眼看着车直接压上绿化带，一头撞上中间的消防栓。

两个人一齐往前狠栽了一下，被安全带救回一张脸。张继科好像现在才反应过来发生什么事似的，并且没分出一点闲心给眼前的这场小型车祸，“……你是说，那件事吗？”

他的声音狼狈而忐忑，说话都打了磕巴。

“你，那天，你……你知道？”

马龙没有回答，方才的那一下撞击好像把他抻清醒了，冲上脑顶的血液开始回落，然后冷下来。他解开安全带打开车门冲了出去，这才发现原来已经到了离公寓不远的地方，背后传来车门开关的声音，张继科也从车里跑了出来。

“你知道对不对？那件事，我，我瞒了你的那件事？”

马龙觉得自己像是在梦里走了一遭，缄默已久的伤口被揭开一半，比起酸楚他却更觉得羞耻。

这到底算什么？

马龙的手抖了起来。

对话没有办法继续下去了，马龙脸都涨红了，最后忽然转过身照着张继科那辆玛莎拉蒂仅存的一个前灯狠踹了一脚。

张继科站在原地，好像被他吓住了。他看着马龙踢碎了车灯的壳，最后气势汹汹、狼狈不堪地走了。

连头都没有回一下。

——

张继科有点断片，等回过神来的时候，附近巡逻的城管正拿手电筒照他的脸。

“怎么回事儿啊？这车是你的？”

“……啊？哦，是。”

“是不是自己的还不知道，你这年轻人。”对方倒是很懂的模样：“车灯被人砸了？等保险公司来呢？”

“……嗯。”

“慢慢等吧，这会儿正晚高峰呢，一时半会儿来不了。你这也真是不注意，这么好的车你搁这儿不遭人恨吗……”

张继科确实是被刚才的马龙吓住了。

他在自己随着年岁久远而愈发贫瘠的记忆深处搜寻了片刻，上一次这样手足无措还是在上小学之前，那一天他好像弄坏了家里很重要的东西，吓得整个人僵在了原地，不是因为害怕受到处罚，是因为怕家里人伤心。

这种感觉太陌生了，他几乎都已经忘记。一动也不敢动的，拿眼睛看着那些残骸和狼藉，心里怕得要死，却不怕将要面对的愤怒，而是怕别人伤心。

就像刚才马龙的表情，明明愤怒着，看起来却那么伤心。

张继科的大脑终于在漫长的罢工之后缓慢地运作起来，拼凑从马龙方才言语中泄漏出的一星半点的碎片。

“我以为，”

他嗫嚅着，舌头打结，磕磕巴巴：“我以为你不在意的。”

这又该讲给谁听。

张继科摸着黑把车挪到了马龙公寓背面，然后一层一层地数着窗户发呆。几个小时后整栋楼上的窗户都灭了，只留下零零星星几扇——他知道马龙怕黑，睡觉的时候会长明一盏夜灯，他趴在方向盘上看那些窗户亮起来又暗下去，透出很微弱的昏黄的光晕。那种颜色让他觉得踏实。

马龙半夜惊醒，身上出了一层冷汗。他也不知道自己是怎么了，窗帘没有拉上，其实不是什么大事儿，只是躺了一会儿觉得没有了困意又无事可做，还是爬了起来。

去拉窗帘的时候他向窗外看了一眼，路灯底下停着一辆眼熟到嚣张的车。一开始他以为自己认错了，于是眯着眼睛在窗户边站了很久，然后他返回去拿起了手机。

“喂？”对方的声音含混着迷茫和困意。

“你在哪儿？”

“……怎么了？”

“你是不是在我家楼下？”

路灯下的车门打开了，有人走出来仰起头往上看，肩膀微微瑟缩着。

这个季节的深夜应该会很冷。

你站在窗户边上做什么？电话里张继科奇怪的问。

马龙看着听着，心里泛起一股难言的感觉，像是往上飘着，又忽然觉得很难受。

张继科又在电话里喂了一声，马龙慌乱地吞咽了一口唾沫，然后他说：“你……上来吧。”

“……干什么？”

“不知道，睡觉吧。”

对方犹豫了大概有一秒钟，然后很干脆地应了声好。

马龙从卧室走出去开门，他看到了自己一直放在桌子上的那块手表，需要把它藏起来吗？马龙考虑了一下，然而没有结果，于是他决定顺其自然。手表的指针依然静止着，凝固在一个没有什么意义的时刻。

时间依然停着。

曾经他以为离开张继科能让他的时间重新开始流淌，可是没有。

原来他没有。

何止他没有，张继科也没有。

门外传来迟疑的敲门声。马龙拉开门，骤然明亮的视野刺激地他下意识地偏过头去，而张继科站在他的门口，安静地等待着他。

必须要承认的只有一件事，那就是我们都不过是一介凡夫，我们都会犯错，所以才需要认错，去道歉，去弥补，并且保证绝不再犯相同的错误。

马龙看着张继科，从他琥珀色的眼睛到形状宽容温和的嘴角。他知道张继科是个很固执的，永远不会低头的人，所以他不会说“我错了”，他只会说“我很想你了”。

张继科说：“马龙，我很想你了。

15

张继科手抄在兜里站在客厅，他们没有开灯，两个人就这么面面相觑着，过了一会而张继科向马龙迈出了一步，而马龙却在这时伸出手在他的肩膀上抵了一下。

这是一只很好看的手，骨节圆润，十指修长，皮肤很白，弯曲的弧度总是有些顽皮，以至于会叫人觉得就算是被这么一只手拒绝，也不算是多么难过的事情。张继科看着马龙的脸发呆，不知道是不是错觉，马龙觉得他现在的表情有点奇怪。

“有话明天再说吧。”马龙在心里唾弃着自己的拖延和逃避：“我现在脑子不清楚。”

说完他转身去卧室里搬东西，却不知怎么的太阳穴忽然一阵阵地狂跳起来，于是他一手摁着抽痛的地方一边打开柜子抱出被子，又拿了一个枕头摞上去。摸黑做这些事情的时候马龙的心里很空，那是一种介乎于平静和忐忑之间的感觉，不怎么害怕，却也不坦荡，像鸵鸟一样只希望眼前的一切快些过去。马龙抱起那一堆东西转过身，结果被悄无声息地出现在背后的人吓了一跳。

张继科跟着他走进了卧室，他站在一个谨慎的安全距离外，等着马龙意识到他的存在后用后背把门顶上，然后他说：“脑子清楚？”

“我们什么时候脑子清楚过？”

那一瞬间马龙心底里忽然泛起一股前所未有的怯意。或许从一开始他就应该意识到，只是记忆欠缺的碎片太多叫他失去了这种本能——明明就算他自己，也从来没有算准过张继科。

窗外有稀疏的光芒落进来，但不足以叫他看清张继科的表情。

接着马龙听见眼前这个人缓慢地，残忍地继续说出下一句话——“马龙，我真可怜你。”

后脑勺磕在门板上的感觉很糟糕，张继科这么想着，还有点喘不上气来。马龙把手里的枕头和被子扔在了地板上，他像一只忽然被激怒的小兽，抓着张继科的衣服将他狠狠地逼退了一步，然后失控一样地倾吐出尖锐刻薄的暴戾。

“你没资格！”

张继科不让自己退缩，那一瞬间他似乎听见一道坚固的，仿佛百毒不侵的绵长堤坝崩塌的声音。满是创伤的自尊和艰难维持的体面，终于在这一刻溃不成军。

“我有。”他说，自虐一样地激发着对方的怒意。

“而且我还知道你到底在想什么，你觉得自己有错误，你觉得自己不对，马龙，你连恨我都不敢，我真可怜你。”

理性能做什么，他听见自己脑海深处残忍挥刀的快意——理性不能解决任何事情，理性不适合他们，理性只会让他们分开。

那就去他妈的理性。

互相指责，狼狈地谩骂，恨我，刺伤我，让我觉得疼痛，疼痛有什么不好。

我们为什么不能吵架，吵架有什么不好，就算是无理取闹的争吵那也是两个人在一起过日子，总好过一个人面对空空荡荡的家和每一个太阳升起的明天，孤苦伶仃，还要自诩为理智的成年人。

不要承认自己的过错好不好？不要总是自我反省好不好？我想承担你的所有指责和推诿。

为什么总是追求意义和合理性。

明明我愿意和你虚度光阴。

马龙用力把张继科从门板上撕下来，那一刻他看上去好像要动手了，张继科下意识地闭了闭眼睛，他卸掉了身上所有的力气等着挨一顿胖揍，结果马龙没有想到能这样轻易地拉动张继科，反倒被贯过来的力道匡了一下，踉跄着倒退半步后被地上的被子枕头绊住，两个人纠缠着重重地跌了下去，发出闷沉的声响。

张继科的膝盖在地上磕了一下，从骨头缝里发出一阵尖锐的刺痛感，他忍不住骂了一句脏话，然后想起身下摔倒在地的另一个人。下意识地想要撑起身来查看动静，结果马龙却好像被这一阵天旋地转给撞懵了，他死死抓着张继科的领子不松手，而张继科看不清他的表情，不知道他是在积蓄着生气的力气还是受了伤，于是也不敢真正地挣扎，只好往一边倒下身，把两个人变成了侧躺着面对面的姿势。

马龙的半张脸掩埋在被褥的皱褶里，发出沉重的、急促的呼吸声。张继科有点急了，他抓着马龙的肩膀推了一下，这个人却像虾米一样卷缩起腹部把更多的表情隐藏了起来，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，他开口说话，声音可怜的打着抖。

“明明是你错了，可我就是说不来，到底是为什么？”马龙噎了一下，张继科伸出手去拍了拍他的后背，并把他往自己这边搂近了一些。马龙没有挣开，他继续着他语无伦次的指责，罗列着对方的罪状，控诉着张继科的自以为是，自私独断，从来不为别人着想，又太为别人着想，最重要的是——“为什么你能骗我？为什么你能毫无愧疚的骗我？”

还有——那个人，马龙至今依然不甚了解的那个人。他不认识他，可是——马龙对他说——他嫉妒他。

那个被张继科无知地，不在乎地，轻易地分享过温柔的人，他嫉妒他。

他为什么不能嫉妒呢？

张继科的心跳得很快，快得像要死掉，又很苦，他想跟马龙说他错了，他以后再也不犯了，他以后全听他的话，可是言语太轻了，他不知道说过谎的人怎么才能再被信任。

窗户外传来压抑的风声，撕扯着树枝和安静地夜晚，张继科闭上眼睛，他把马龙的肩膀死死地扣在自己怀里，一开始对方挣扎的很厉害，于是他更用力地抱紧，嘴里嘟囔着“好了，好了”这些无意义的安抚的话语，然后过了一阵张继科才大梦初醒般意识到，原来并不是马龙在挣扎。

而是他在发抖。

是他听着那些马龙可能原本下定决心一辈子不对任何人讲出的话，听着那些语无伦次的咒骂，夹杂着羞耻的哭腔，却在开心地浑身发抖。

一块扎进他心底里，同样羞于启齿的尖刺，在听见这些话的那一刻无声无息地，如同被阳光照射的冰川那样融化了。

他听见很短促很坚定的一个声音，“咔”的一声从黑暗中传来，是齿轮咬合带动机械轴转动从而发出的声音，是时间的声音。

时针重新开始转动了。

马龙的脸埋在他的颈窝里，他的背还倔强地弓着，手臂紧紧抵在张继科的胸口上，维持着一个僵硬的、自保的姿势。屋子里安静了很久，窗户外传来愈来愈盛的风声和水滴敲打玻璃的声音——又是一次失败的天气预警。

下雨了。

张继科在一片黑暗中睁着眼睛熬了许久，许久后他把半张脸埋在马龙的头发里，他亲吻着马龙头顶那个拧巴的旋儿，轻声说了一句：“我错了。”

回应他的是一声短促的，几乎湮没在狂风豪雨之中的，破碎的啜泣。

真的错了。

————

张继科觉得自己仿佛做了一个漫长的梦。

梦里经历了皑皑的白雪和闷沉无望的末纪，他恍惚又不安，在一片墨迹渲染般的黑水中寻找一片洁白的沙地。

远处隐隐有惊雷苏醒。

他从梦中转醒，看见掩埋在青色阴影中的陌生墙角。脖子和肩膀处传来剧痛，张继科迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，想起来他们昨晚最后昏睡在了马龙家的地板上。

窗外暴雨倾盆，天光透入，是灰黄色的。他转动僵硬的脖子，仰起脸来看见雨水流淌的玻璃窗，斑驳交错的阴影落在地板和他们身上。这是一天清晨，或许不是，他睁开眼睛，怀里抱着马龙。

怎么会有这样好的事情，仅仅是意识到都叫他开心的想哭。

怀里的人传来轻微的战栗，张继科做不出反应来，他的头很重，身体也是，眼前的东西像是蒙了一层青色的雾，他听见自己迟钝的呼吸声，过了一会儿好像有人拽了拽他的胸口的衣服，然后一只手从眼前探上去摸了摸他的额头，微凉的，柔软的。

“……没有发烧。”

他听见马龙自言自语，有些沙哑的声音摩挲着他的心，他感觉到马龙从他的怀里挣扎着坐起来，放任自己的手臂滑落到他的腰上。接着马龙安静地呆坐了一会儿，不知道在想些什么。屋子里充满了秋天雨水的味道，潮湿的、清凉的。张继科把自己往马龙的方向靠，拱起身体将额头贴在他腰腹的位置上。

马龙打了一个哆嗦，下意识地伸手去推张继科的肩膀，可是没有推动，不知道是不是这个人脆弱昏聩的模样让他起了恻隐之心，总之他抓住张继科横陈在他身上的手臂，犹豫了好一阵，才妥协似的、轻轻地摇了摇。

“起来，去床上睡。”

地上散乱的被子绞成难受的一团，马龙把张继科架坐到床边，在他想抽身去洗漱的时候被人抓住了衣服，很熟悉的位置，锁骨下一点点，叫他连金蝉脱壳都做不到。

“你怎么了？”他问他。

张继科摇了摇头，他觉得困极了，累极了，身上又很有力气，以至于脱离了神经的掌握。他抽了一口冷气，气流在齿缝间发出嘶嘶的声音。

“……要我陪你吗？”

他抬起头，看着马龙被光影模糊的脸，然后他松开手指，手落下去，握住马龙的手腕。

他像拉着一个小孩子，或者说，像一个渴求着被人牵挂的小孩子那样拉着马龙细瘦的双腕，他把那双离开他很久了的手捧起来，像捧着雪和月亮。他把这双手贴在自己的脸上，深深地吻那柔软的掌心。

窗外的雨声没有停息。

张继科闭上眼睛，一直以来撕扯情绪的喧嚣像布上不尽人意的褶皱，终于被对的人细细抚平。他感觉到马龙走近了一步，手顺着他线条硬朗的颧骨向后，最后抱住了他的脑袋，手心按压着他后脑勺上刺刺的发茬，笨拙僵硬，但是很安全。

张继科听见马龙说：“我的话在昨天说完了……你有什么要对我说的？”

于是他从马龙的气息里挣出来一点，狼狈却又胆怯地向他求证：“那天我问你的话……你一开始，为什么要和我在一起？”

他说的是很多年前的一天，他在早上醒来的时候看见睡在身边的马龙，忽然发觉自己很爱很爱他，虽然他自认为无法代表足够的权威来定义爱情，可是当马龙睁开眼的时候，他还是说了出来，他说——和我在一起好吗？马龙揉了一阵子眼睛，然后拖着软绵的困意回应了一声——好。

现在他把头靠在马龙的肚子上，嗅到他衣服上干净又有些潮湿绵软的味道。马龙沉默了比他想象中还要长的时间，然后他重新把张继科的脸捧起来，让他抬头看着自己的眼睛。

“因为你很好。”

“因为我和你在一起的时候会变的更好，我喜欢你，我喜欢那样的自己，那样的我很快乐。”

“撒谎。”

“没有……”马龙摇了摇头，“我一直觉得你很好。你只是对有些事情……和我不一样，可我想，谁都会有些不一样，都会有些缺点吧，所以不能太自以为是地干涉，不能太指手画脚，后来……”他说到这里顿住了，有些难过的抿开了一点笑：“算了。”

“我不好。”张继科拉开马龙的手，又把脸埋进他的衣服里，然后闷闷地说。

“我从来不好。”

“可是如果我真的能让你觉得好的话，你能不能再给我一个机会？”

“我也不知道怎么才是对的，怎么会是错的，你教教我吧。”

“让我也变得更好。”

16

早间新闻在报道罕见的特大暴雨。

马龙窝在被子里看着手机屏幕，播放器有十分钟的延迟。中间许昕打来一通电话，抱怨昨天他不负责任地把外国友人扔给自己导致他晚上陪打牌到凌晨一点多，还说奥恰这哥们其实不错，今早没少在老秦面前说你的好话，最后委婉的询问了一下他的屁股是否安康。

马龙在电话里问候了他，大意是要把那瓶作为他和方博密谋证据的红酒开花在他的脑袋上。

许昕吓得挂了电话。

被子里有什么动了动，带出几道柔软的细褶。温热的气息隔着薄薄的单衣贴上他的背脊，马龙把手机扣在枕边，一只手摸下去拽了拽合在他腰腹的手指：“醒了吗？”

要知道安抚一个情绪忽然崩盘的张继科不是一件容易的事情。几个小时前，这个人晕头晕脑地抱着他不肯松手，说了好多话，乱七八糟不得要领，从他并不愿意听太多的，一直有芥蒂的那件事到昨天晚上他会突然出现在餐厅的原因——交代的一清二楚，那种叫人烦躁的清楚。

“以后有什么事情，我都会和你说实话。”折腾到最后张继科把脸埋在他的颈窝，马龙听见他发出获救后长舒一口气般的呼吸声：“所以你也要和我说实话，马龙，你得和我说实话。”

想到这里忽然又想叹气了，马龙默不作声地去一根根地分开张继科覆盖在他肚子上的，倔强地互相勾着的十根手指，结果掰到最后变成自己的手被莫名其妙地整个攥住。他挣扎了一下别过脸去看张继科，床铺被带出很大的动静来，而张继科迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，脸上的表情带着一股天昏地暗的茫然。

“上班？”他问。

“上厕所。”马龙说，“本来我请了一天调休。”他从床上撑起身体来，手拄着床沿看了一眼把手臂垫在脑袋底下的张继科：“现在也不用出去了。”

张继科仰起脸看了看敲得噼啪乱响的窗户：“嗯。”

两个人之间这段像动物玩球一样来回抛接的对话在张继科说完这个字后终于支撑不住的断掉了，球从半空中落到了地上，发出空洞的、叫人紧张的回音。马龙又抬手抓了抓头发，他在情绪不好的时候总会忍不住做出一些没有意义的小动作。

张继科躺在床上看了他的耳背一会儿，然后又闭上了眼睛，他也说不上来这样做的意义是什么，但是过了一会儿后他感觉到了马龙从床上爬起来下地的动作，他听见拖鞋在地板上拖拖拉拉的声音，和踢开一些障碍物的闷沉的声音，听见马龙打开门的声音。

马龙出去了。

————

跟一片狼藉的卧室比起来，看到客厅好像来到了文明程度更高的平行时空。

马龙慢吞吞地晃进洗手间解决个人问题，脑子里还是有点蒙，可能是昨天晚上哭的太用力了，他洗手的时候看了一眼镜子里的人，总觉得有点肿。

这是不用上班的一天，他站在卫生间里洗脸，而张继科赖在床上——想到这样的事情叫他有些恍惚，他们这算是和好了吗？马龙有点不能确定，他还觉得有些尴尬，忍不住用湿淋淋的手搓了一把脸。不知道是因为什么，或许是不擅长，或许是不好意思。

马龙看着镜子里自己的脸。不知道是怎么了，忽然有点不太想从卫生间这个狭小的地方走出去。拥挤有时候会叫人压抑，但有时候又会叫人觉得安全。

卫生间里有一扇小小的透气窗，马龙听着噼里啪啦的雨声，不知道怎么思绪有点飘摇不着调，叫他回想起以前——也记不清是多久的以前了，可能是夏天的时候——每年夏天都会有的那种几乎要淹没京城的特大暴雨，清晨的时候凶狠的拍击的着窗玻璃，把他从浅眠中惊醒过来，他有些茫然惶惶地睁开眼，看见青灰色或土黄色的天空，发出一串意义不明的声音。往往还没来得及挣动几下，张继科就已经被他闹醒，于是迷迷糊糊地闭着眼从背后把他抱紧，喉头发出低而密实的音色，沾染着一点柔软的鼻音，模糊了侵略性。他问自己：“曾么了？”带着消抹不掉的口音。

还有的时候，周末的时候，他比张继科起得要早，往往需要他把人从身上踹开才能下床洗漱。于是他拖着衣服和困倦在屋子里走来走去，张继科趴在床上听他含着牙刷呜呜地讲话，其实大概一句都听不清楚，可是这个人居然也能凭着高超的联想能力猜出一两句来，然后拖长了腔不厌其烦地应他。不管应的对或不对都他都能隔着墙壁和门板听见张继科傻气的笑声。

虽然讲的其实都是些没什么意思的琐碎事情。

有水从额头上滑下来浸到了眼睛里，有些不舒服，马龙眨了眨眼睛，然后他忽然意识到，自己居然都记得。

并且正是这些叫他曾经羞于承认自己件件牢记的琐碎事情让他逐渐平静了下来。

马龙想，他知道张继科的话都说完了，接下来该轮到他说。之前自己并没有发觉，其实这一次继科已经完全交出了决定权，他拼了命的拖着自己向着“马龙”这个人走出了99步，然后把最后一步的主动权交了出去。

张继科已经撕开了他的那层表象，把他鲜血淋淋的心和曾经的幼稚自私袒露在马龙的面前，他已经拿出了请求马龙来将自己重塑的魄力。

现在他站在距离自己只有一步之遥的地方安静地等着，他在看他选择的马龙是否有同样的魄力。

马龙这个人的自以为是，他的偏执和固执，他是否也愿意将这些交给张继科，让他来将自己打碎重铸。

马龙手指抓紧了盥洗池的边缘。

他知道必须要由自己来说出这句话。

而他说了以后又真的能做到吗？他能像张继科那样直白坦荡，并且相信自己真的做到改变吗？

他能吗？

张继科在马龙的客厅里找到了他的手表。

一瞬间他也不知道怎么搞得，脑袋里居然很不合时宜地蹦出来一句“找到马龙以后，人生简直到处充满了惊喜”——这样俗气的话来。

但是没办法否认的是，当他确定了这只手表的确是马龙在阿格拉第一次送给他作为礼物的那一块时，心里面某个一直悬吊不安的角落忽然踏实了下来。张继科把表盘握在手心里，然后举到耳边去听秒针一下一下跳动的声音，虽然有点蠢，有点傻气，但是他觉得就像听见了一个生命的心跳声。

他还以为马龙把他丢了，原来没有。

原来马龙什么也没有丢。

马龙从卫生间走出来的时候，看见的就是张继科这么一个有点古怪的背影。

对方转过脸来说了一句更不着调的话：“饿了。”

顿了顿又补充了一声：

“管饭吗？”

…… ……

“吃什么？”马龙打开冰箱门随口问了一句，张继科座在沙发上远远地说：“西红柿鸡蛋面。”

“……没有西红柿，也没有面。”马龙嘟嘟囔囔地皱眉，然后拿出来两个鸡蛋。

张继科在客厅里偷偷把玩着他失而复得的手表，敷衍地随口应了两声，看上去一点也不在乎自己将会吃到什么。厨房里伴随着灶台和油烟机的运作产生了大量的噪音，而在马龙站在锅前全神贯注地犹豫着自己是否该先切葱花的时候，客厅忽然传来了一声叫人完全无法忽视的巨大噪音。

马龙手一抖，鸡蛋贴着锅一整个滚进了油里。

张继科冲进了厨房，并且一个箭步上前来关了他的煤气灶。他的另一只手里拿着手机，动作虽然敏捷但是依然肉眼可见的不太灵便，马龙观察了一眼他的膝盖和表情，确认刚才的声音应该是某人起的太急撞翻了他宜家进口的茶几。

“我爸妈现在在我家！”张继科一脸惊慌，”卧槽！他俩怎么招呼都不打就来我家了？”

“那你走就行了？”马龙无语地看着他，又想伸手去开煤气灶：“鸡蛋我一个人也能吃俩……”

“我告诉他们我和一个男人在一起了还给他俩看过你的照片他俩现在想见你……”张继科边说边用手护住了脸，随时防御马龙把锅铲拍在他的脸上。

马龙僵住了动作，半响才说：“……什么时候？”

“啊？”

“你什么时候跟他们说的？！”

“一年前。”

“……”

两个人跌跌撞撞地换了衣服，最后站在楼道口撑开一把伞，马龙一边给包拉上拉链一边用脚后跟把大门推回去，在同时进行这两个动作的时候他差点失去平衡，侧着身子踉跄了半步。张继科下意识地向前一步扶住了他，马龙在那一瞬间莫名其妙的僵硬了一下，然后他清楚地感受到张继科也发觉了这一点。他低着头把包拉好然后甩到背上，“走吧！”

他这么说，然后迈开腿一脚踩进水坑里。张继科没做什么反抗地跟上了，马龙的声音听起来格外的高亢，往往他在喝醉了酒或者特别紧张的时候就会这个样子，不过这一次张继科没有说出来。

他觉得现在他和马龙之间需要一点玩笑，可是好像又需要特别注意一下，比如说言辞的组织和说出的时机。

PTSD。

张继科不期然地想到这个名词，下一秒被马龙一脚踩起来的水花浇透了半张鞋面。

感情上会有PTSD的说法吗？

17

一层秋雨一层凉。

在他们到达第一个地铁站入口的时候马龙的球鞋已经被雨水浸透了，冰凉地冻着脚心，发痒。他想张继科大概可能也是同样。

两个人最大的失误是在踏进雨帘前谁都没有想起来，张继科那辆遮风挡雨的玛莎拉蒂已经在昨晚被马龙废掉了车祸后唯一能用的大灯。现在两个大窟窿张牙舞爪地这么暴露在两个人的面前，雨水唏哩呼噜地往里面灌。

有点尴尬。

安静了半天后张继科开口打破了沉默，他说，还是坐地铁吧，这个天气大概也不好打车。

现在他们两个人浑身湿淋淋地站在月台前等着地铁到站，有安全员从他们旁边走过去，过了早班的高峰期后地铁里并没有什么人，大概是因为暴雨的关系，有种被抛弃到另一个时空的冷清。

张继科拎着雨伞，他的右半边肩膀是湿的，而马龙左半边肩膀上也有水渍，伞叶上的水淌下来汇成一条细细的线，地铁进站了，发出一阵噪声。

而张继科就在这个时候微微张开了嘴，他说：“……”

地铁停了。

自动门打开，没有人下车，张继科抬腿往里走，马龙不知道在想什么，他低头看着自己的鞋面，慢了大概一秒钟的时间，然后也跟着上了车。

窗外黑漆漆的隧道偶尔显露出呼吁保护环境的公益广告，张继科手里握着柱子，马龙靠在门附近，他们俩都没有坐下。这么安安静静地到了下车的那一站，马龙在往外走的时候忽然开口问他：“这附近是有个百货吧？”

“啊。”

“买杯子，还有盘子什么的，我记得你家筷子也只剩一双了。”

“……哦，对。”

尴尬的事情真是一件接一件。

当初怎么能那么幼稚呢？

张继科想。

两个狼狈的人出站后钻进附近的百货大楼里，鞋里灌着能养金鱼的雨水，一路湿答答地走过去，叫几个百无聊赖的柜员忍不住多看了两眼。

“冷吗？”张继科问。

“不冷。”马龙回答，然后打了一个响亮的喷嚏。

在超市的入口拖了一个推车，张继科走在前面去找家居类的区域，马龙跟在他身后亦步亦趋地走，他们穿过蔬果区，食物都是今早摆好的，散发着碎冰融化后湿润新鲜的香气。张继科随手从柜子上拿下来盒装的西红柿和香菇扔进车里，还有一些扎好的绿叶菜。他回过头对马龙说，家里现在什么东西也没有，而马龙点了点头表示理解，然后往推车里扔了一袋柿子。

这种状态有些奇怪，顺理成章的平和、淡定、和身上冰凉的雨水混杂在一起带来一种难以言喻的质感，但是它叫人觉得踏实。

冰柜里有卖调好的馅料，白菜素和茴香肉，马龙眼睛盯着它们看了几秒，然后袋子被张继科拿了起来，他说，这天气吃个小馄饨也挺好，然后便要松手放进购物车。马龙看着张继科的手，电光火石间，他也不知道自己到底想了什么，就只是忽然开了口：“拿走。”他说。

“我讨厌吃茴香。”

然后他看见张继科抬起了眼，“真的？”他问：“为什么？”

马龙想了想，大概是因为觉得味道难闻，但是他又不想多费口舌，于是十分不讲理地说道：“没有为什么。”

张继科笑了笑然后把东西放了回去，动作十分轻易，原本他等待的事情并没有发生，一切平和的叫他发蒙——可又说回来，他原本到底在严肃地等待什么？

“那就不吃。”他听见张继科说，然后伸手拉了拉车头的位置，示意马龙跟上他。

“餐具买一套吧？”

“……嗯。”

马龙把手臂杵在推车的扶手上，他有点走神，就在刚才的那一瞬间他好像忽然抓住了什么，很虚无飘渺的东西，好像也应该是很重要的东西。

曾经他一直觉得，保全一段感情的最好方式在于有度的退守。这世上没有人会喜欢麻烦和一味的予与，所以要隐藏一些，要保留一些，多考虑一些，然后谨慎行事。

刚才他跟张继科对话，一些无关紧要的话，然后他们挑选食材，看到不喜欢的东西后他让他换掉，于是张继科照做了。

这有什么吗？

还是说，原本就没有什么呢？

那他为什么不早说呢？

张继科独自走出去一段距离，然后有所察觉般的回头，看见被落下了的马龙正把身体趴在推车的扶手上一步一步往前走，脚步拖沓，像做游戏的小孩。

“怎么了？”张继科疑惑的问他，他顺着马龙的视线看了看，只看到一堆做特价活动的盒装酸奶。而马龙的心思明显并不在酸奶。

马龙转过脸来，他看着张继科那双轮廓暧昧情绪宽容的眼睛，他说：“张继科，我们再试试吧。”

他说的很慢，脸上也渐渐红了，好像承担着很重的心理负担，极度的不好意思，却硬是逼着自己完全说了出来。

“然后还有，‘行啊’。”

“啊？”张继科愣了有一秒钟，没来得及做出反应，于是马龙耐心地提醒他：“坐地铁的时候，我看见你张嘴了。”他说，“我视力很好的。”

“……那你听见我说什么了？”

“没听见。”马龙用一种最老实地表情说着无赖一样的话。

“但是，行啊。”

他说完，然后笑了。

——————

敲门的时候俩人不约而同的紧张了起来，张继科悄悄捏了一下马龙的手指，还没来得及十指相扣，门开了。马龙先看到了那位风韵犹存的中年女人，盘着长发，眼角含笑，没有那种多余的沉重和晦涩。马龙想，这应该就是张继科的妈妈了。

这是一位大方不失温和的母亲。马龙听她发出一个类似于惊讶的感叹词，她的视线落在他的脸上，用一种并不冒犯的眼神打量着：“你就是马龙吧？”

“真比照片上白不少啊。”

张继科的爸爸坐在沙发上看电视，五分钟后马龙知道那是一部挺火的国产都市爱情剧——几天前他曾听林高远在办公室疯狂安利过。

张爸爸大马金刀地坐着，十分沉稳的样子，然后看着他们两个做出了一个惊讶的表情，不太突兀：“呦，几步路淋成这个样子？”

“赶紧回屋里换换。”张妈妈接着这话说：“把东西给我。”

张继科把手里的袋子墩在餐桌上，“小心点，怕碎的多。”然后他推了马龙的后腰一把，马龙几乎是被他搡着往里屋去了。

关上门后张继科一手抵住门板，他摇着头叹气，“你看，当爸妈的也不容易。”

马龙仍然保持着看似冷静的紧张，下意识地点了点头。

张继科继续跟他说：“放松点，毕竟咱俩有主场优势。”

他们从橱柜里随便找出了两身衣服换上，出门的时候听见洗涮和砧板上咚咚的声音，张继科转过头对马龙笑了笑，今天有口福了，不亏。

张爸爸坐在沙发上继续看他的电视剧，马龙又被张继科推了一把，两个人直接往客厅走，马龙在一边的小沙发上坐下，结果张继科不愿意绕道对面去坐，就用腿挤马龙，马龙瞪了他一眼，但是并没有什么效果，七上八下之间，张爸爸不轻不重地嗽了嗽嗓子，他皱着眉头，好像不太满意地开口说：“这俩人，上集结尾不是已经和好了吗？怎么这集又吵起来了？便宜了那个三七分了。”

马龙把头转过去看了看屏幕，想张爸爸说的可能是男一女一和刚杀出来的男三。

“你站这里干嘛？”张爸爸这时候又忽然调转了矛头冲向了自家儿子：“显得就你高是吧？”

“正要坐呢，一下子挤不进去。”

“哦，那旁边蹲一会儿吧，累不坏。”

“……”

接下来的话题在几个电视剧主人公之间来回打转，就是没落到他俩身上，马龙眨了眨眼睛，觉得气氛有点浮躁，但是并不尴尬。

一集播完进了广告，张爸爸意犹未尽地转过脸来看他俩，张继科正用口型跟马龙说自己腿麻，马龙从桌子上捡了一只倒满水的杯子给他递过去，同样用口型回答他活该。

张爸爸又忍不住咳嗽了一声。

“瞎搞。”他把手臂往胸前一盘，对刚才的剧情进行了概括式点评：“穷折腾。你们年轻人现在就爱看这个？”

马龙笑着说，不一定，我们单位里有小孩子愿意看，也有些人不爱看的。

“对嘛，不能看这个，有样学样的有对象都能给作没了。更何况现在看这些个玩意的大龄单身未婚青年，连对象都没有。”

马龙想了想林高远，您说的对。

张爸爸点点头，接着说：“那小马，我们家这个大龄单身，你跟他凑活的怎么样？”

“……爸？”张继科把手里的水杯慢慢放下：“我是您亲儿子吧？”

“知道你是我儿子。”张爸爸居高临下的看了他一眼：“不然这话我都说不出口。”

“……”

“我爸怎么回事儿？”

张继科跑到厨房，看妈妈正在把洗好的西红柿切开：“要打下手吗？那边好像没有我的位置了。”

“你自己说的啊，你对象怎么好怎么好，唯一的毛病就是想得多还胆小，你爸特意恶补了好多偶像剧，就是怕见面的时候没话题，冷落了人家，他俩现在有话说你还不满意？”

“满意，满意。”张继科手撑在胯骨的位置上，手臂顶着门框，在妈妈面前挂着相撒娇，看起来特别的孩子气：“不过下回来您能不能先给我挂个电话，这搞的跟突击检查似的，我心脏受不了。”

做妈妈的听了也笑，他们已经过了最开始那段适应的时间，马龙不知道的事情有很多，而张继科曾经也想永远不要告诉他，但是因为经过了最近那些事，这次他在冒出这个想法的时候忍不住犹豫了，他想或许还是要慢慢告诉马龙——他有权利知道——因为他现在明白了保护与自做主张的差别。

“我俩………就相互凑活呗。”张继科听见客厅里传来马龙的笑声，还有模模糊糊的一句话，就忍不住猜想他现在是什么样子的表情，是不是皱起鼻子，模样特别像小兔子，或者小孩子。

“算了吧……对了我得问你点儿事。”张妈妈转过脸来，对着碗柜的方向点了点手指：“你们俩是不是有情况瞒着我？”

…… ……

“于是我妈问我，咱俩是不是吵架了。”

“嗯，明察秋毫。”

“我跟她说吵了。”

“老实孩子，奖励你一朵小红花。”

张继科把马龙从客厅里拎出来，两个人站在专门给马龙放塑料小人的储藏室里说话，马龙背对着张继科，目光检阅着玻璃柜中陈列的模型，眼里全是对这些阔别多日的宝贝的柔软深情。张继科不禁气结，把重心从左脚换到右脚挡住马龙的视线，然后他说：“奖励个别的行不行？”

“成熟点行不行啊张继科。”

“就抱一个呗。”

张继科往前迈了一步，两只手臂张开一个口袋样，重复着刚才说的话：“来，抱一个。”

“少来，我还有旧账没跟你算完……”

马龙象征性地推了张继科的胳膊一下，然后往后退，张继科像企鹅一样地往前挤，最后把人逼至墙角。

马龙垂下眼角，好像在紧张张继科踩到自己的脚趾，他的手指勾着这个人臂弯的一点褶皱，指关节透着一点粉红色。

张继科想马龙这一次一定不会拒绝——他人还在笑，眼皮都红了。

多害羞啊，马龙的手撑在他的臂弯里，像一个故意不顺你心意，不肯合作的捣蛋孩子。而他试探着把胳膊着收起来，心跳也跟着加快，像收起一个袋子，里面装满了过去现在和虚无缥缈的将来，他把它们纳进怀里，也在心里默默请求着它们把自己接纳。

马龙的身体是温暖的，卫衣的面料很软，不厚重，贴着顺滑的腰线和背脊。让他看起来像个初出茅庐的学生，懵懂里掺杂着一点恼人的小心眼，能把人折腾的心尖都抖。

马龙的下巴刚打到他肩膀的位置，他真的瘦了，骨头硌的人有点痛。现在食指终于勾不住张继科衣服上的那一点沟壑，别别扭扭地落了下去，于是这个拥抱又紧了一些，胸口和小腹贴紧，是爱人拥抱的姿势。

马龙越过张继科的肩膀去观察墙上一块并不存在的斑，张继科的身体很暖，一条胳膊绕过他的后背，另一只放在他的腰上，力道温柔而不容抗拒。张继科是很单纯的，马龙这么想，这个人的生命里没有什么来回纠结的东西，即使是自相矛盾也不觉得狼狈，感觉对了便闷头向前，失去了兴趣就很快的斩草除根。他做一件事需要的只是一个单纯明朗的目的，然后把自己变成达成的道路上唯一的战士。

但是他想，他并不害怕这个人。他并不敢说自己十分了解他，但是他不怕他。

连同他有些伤人的简单和恼人的温柔一起，他也已经不再害怕它们。

或许他会失败，或许在不久的将来又会彻底的失败，但是人总要试一试的。不然他永远都没有机会印证，他所不安的到底是事实还是不过只是一个名为不安的幻觉。

厨房里张妈妈忽然提高了嗓音喊，刷碗用的海绵放到哪里去了。马龙听到后连忙应了一声，用力拍了拍张继科的屁股让他滚蛋，然后走到门口转身的时候瞥了他一眼。

那一眼看上去可真骄傲，特别得意，嘴角是带着笑的——好像是心情很好，又像正晃荡着半肚子坏水，不知道想要干什么。

张继科站在原地呆了一会儿，然后才像有所察觉似得往牛仔裤的后口袋里摸了一摸。

一枚安全套。

这情趣搞得。

18

吃饭的时候开了一瓶红酒，新买的餐具里没有红酒杯，直接拿碗代替。张继科的父母各自问着些不轻不重的问题，无非是工作如何未来有什么打算，偶尔拐到国产电视剧发展史这一种比较不着四六的领域，做母亲的偶尔插嘴，讲的全是张继科年幼时的黑历史。

张继科能感受得到自己的爸妈在很努力的把整个氛围往轻松里带动，马龙应该也感受到了，但是他不知道马龙是否能明白，其实这也是在对马龙表明，他们已经把他当做“自己人”了。张继科在夹菜的空挡里瞟了一眼马龙，不太敢确定，只是因为这个人的敏锐和自信从来不成正比。

酒还不到三巡，张爸爸忽然自己打住了话头摇着头笑，“不行啊你俩。”他说，带着一种没有逻辑却十分常见的中年男人的自傲感，他把视线在低着头使劲揉脸的张继科身上停了一停：“我还以为就你这么不禁喝，”又移回到马龙脸上，“喝红的都能成这样？”

“那还不赶紧打住。”张妈妈插嘴：“正好都早点休息，你们年轻人现在都好熬夜，不健康。”

张继科费劲地眨了眨眼，看见马龙背靠在椅背上，这人从来不擅长掩藏自己的醉态，他总是这样，敞着笑，仰着头，耳朵和脖子上的皮肤泛起一层不耐受的红色，眼睛里氤氲着失真的醉意，闪闪发亮。

马龙冲着两个长辈用力点头，说话的声音比平时大一倍不止：“昂，好！”

吓人一跳。

张继科把头靠在马龙的肩膀上憋笑，然后懒洋洋推着他回卧室，父母的晚安声被他俩摇摇晃晃地丢到了背后。

卧室里有一扇很大的窗户。

马龙第一次见的时候也是这么觉得——好大的一扇窗。倒也不是落地窗那种制式，椭圆形，向外探出一块。几年前他第一次在这间卧室和张继科做爱的时候就是在这张石英石台子上，姿势很不舒服，可是做了很久，几乎要死在那里。后来第二天，当他在床上睁开眼的时候，看见枕头旁留下的备用钥匙。

对了，好像关于他住进来的事情，张继科一开始也没有说明，用这样笨拙又莫名其妙的方式向他暗示，而自己同样骄傲地假装没有明白，后来又来回折腾了很久从真正和他住到了一起，也是后话了。

想到过去的事叫马龙有点走神，以至于张继科从背后张嘴咬他耳朵的时候他有点受惊，下意识地扭了一下，却也没逃开那个人的势力范围。

张继科从后面抱着他，重量全部压在他的背上，他也有点醉了。马龙感觉到按在自己腰间的手，掌心热度惊人。

张继科开口问他很简单的一句话：“今晚做吗？”

马龙抓住了张继科的手，轻轻搓了搓，然后迟钝地嗯了一声。

“到床上去吧。”他听见张继科说话，按部就班地安排——这对于他的性子而言是很难得的：“跪在床头上，对着墙。”

马龙一开始懵了一下，就是这一下的功夫，他梦游一样地照着对方的话做了。直到张继科从背后压住他，用自己的手心握住他手背的那一刻，他才如梦初醒，意识到自己着了怎样一个圈套。

马龙缩了缩肩膀，难得的升起点怯意，耳朵开始发热，不太敢动作。背后传来窸窸窣窣的声响，他能听出来是张继科在脱衣服，很快对方赤裸的胸膛就贴了上来，手从腰上往上推，把他身上的阻碍也清除干净。

马龙这一次没有故意折腾谁的打算，难得听话的配合着对方的意图来做事情。张继科的手从他腹部摸上来，在胸口停住，故意揪住某个部位揉搓了一会儿，马龙的身上很快就热了起来，背上渗出些薄汗，还是忍不住象征性地挣扎了一下：“你干嘛……别……了。”

“别动，听话，就一会儿了……”张继科贴着马龙的耳朵柔声哄他，手也在他身上漫无目的地摸着，马龙觉得头疼，咽下肚的酒精有些上头，疼的太阳穴发张，于是他选择放弃再去分析和思考，这是他第一次的逃避。

人被压在墙上，指关节抵着坚硬的壁面，却使不上力气，就像是腿明明跪在床上，膝盖已经不是吃力的点。张继科的大腿从他的内测插进来，把他的膝盖向两边分，于是就变成了这样一个看似无害却十分怕人的姿势——他被从后背压在墙上，身体唯一的支点落在张继科的大腿，他坐在上面，动弹不得。

张继科把脸埋在马龙的肩头，他亲吻撕咬马龙的皮肉和上面的汗水，连带着身体主人意志深处的不安一起吞吃下去，他好像不打算多说什么，或许是因为他本来就不算话多的人。

皮肤白的人往往经不起太多的折腾，生理和心理上都是这样——所以他们总是过分敏锐。如果马龙的心里有一点点不情愿，让他乖乖就范会是一件十分困难的事。但这次马龙并没有作出任何反抗。

让一个几乎不会服软的人变乖，或者让一个从来要强的人低下头来——或许他们早就臂想象中扭曲的对方更深，只是还不满足，没有办法意识到，得到的太多了，反而更在意没有得到的部分。

张继科边亲着人的颈子边用手托住对方的屁股，往分开的方向推，带着相当赤裸明确的目的性。

马龙捂着眼睛把额头紧紧抵在墙壁上，张继科的手上沾满了润滑液，有点凉，他一根两根手指慢慢地搅动着增加，而马龙皱着眉头发出轻微的抽气声——确实已经很久没有做过了，那个地方紧的很。张继科扩张了一会而把手撤了出去，然后他又挤了一些润滑剂在手心里，抹在了自己的柱身上，那里早就已经硬的不行，头部狰狞地昂扬着，张继科呼了一口气，他握住马龙的臀部，缓慢坚定地讲自己挤了进去。

“……疼！”

马龙指甲猛地抠进墙面里，他短促地，难以忍受地叫了一声，尾音尖锐地扬起，浸着不安，还有一些胆怯和不赞同的惊慌失措。

这样的姿势也不是头一回，以前的时候——马龙已经有点分不清多久的以前了，他们把床上的事情当作调剂和刺激，抱着一种轻浮的心态去寻求刺激，经常在这种事情上试图互相控制，追求新的花样。张继科偶尔会用这样的姿势，因为这样楔入的最深，对于进入的一方而言非常舒服，但是马龙总是习惯性地选择不配合，床上打架挣扎也挺有情趣，虽然最后往往会放弃一开始的坚持，总有一方妥协，然后不过是换一种方式做到最后，获得满足。

现在想起来，真是年轻到不忍回看的一种心态。

马龙忽然觉得有些难过，不知道是不是因为摄入了微凉酒精的缘故，一些破碎的、明明应该已经过去的，矫情没意义的东西在脑海里一闪而过，像掠过水面的飞鸟留下的阴影，无迹可寻却真实无比的存在于心里，像被整个世界碾压而过，太沉重了。

马龙觉得自己有点想哭了，可能真的哭了，他不知道，因为身体是麻痹的，但是张继科的动作很明显的顿了一下，然后变的犹犹豫豫，手指在他腿跟上神经质一样的来回摸索着——这是张继科胆怯的象征。

当他看见马龙哭的时候尤甚。

流着眼泪，表情既难过又平静的马龙，不足以叫张继科慌乱，却足够叫他变得怯懦不前。

而现在的张继科看着，只是看着，有那么一瞬间他也不知道自己怎么了，就忽然觉得，自己甚至可以为了这样表情的马龙去死。

他有些莫名的眩晕，不过这也没什么，只要是和马龙在一起他经常有这种感觉，让他满足的不满足的，快乐的不快乐的，惊艳的惊吓的，全都会给他这种迎头一击的感觉。马龙就是一个意外，他原本顺风顺水，志得意满可以彻底操控的人生中的唯一一个意外。

他舍不得放手的意外。

张继科安静了几秒钟，这几秒中他没有任何动作，他下面那根玩意儿还硬梆梆地撑在马龙的身体里，而马龙把头垂得很低，一副拒绝别人窥探的姿态，露出一段白皙的、弧度优美的脖子。他喘得很厉害，身体发着热，是一种从皮肉之下灼烧上来的热。

他确实再一次进入了马龙的身体，但是不够，或许一个晚上的时间太短但是，他还要再一次进入马龙的心。

从身体到心，从最肤浅的表层到最难以启齿的深处，他都要进去。

马龙发出不舒服的呻吟，他张开嘴开始胡说八道，如果不是借着一股子酒劲儿大概要上十次从能听见这个人清晰可循地要求一回。

“……别停着……我、我想、继续动、动……疼……”

张继科捏着马龙的下巴把他的脸抬起来，然后他哑着嗓子说：“那，我可要让你哭咯。”

张继科开始又一次重复他侵犯一般激烈的交合动作，马龙像一条缺水的鱼一样扬起了脸。空气从他的喉咙里进出，发出十分可怜的声响，很快整个房间里便盈满了他颤抖抗拒的尖叫和压抑连绵的呻吟，张继科把脸压在他耳后汗湿的头发上，他半阖着眼睛，眼底里像是滚烫的岩浆翻涌沸腾着，烧的那片琥珀变成深褐色。

“不行……不行了……不做了……”

终于在连串艰难的哽咽后，怀抱着高傲无解的自尊心的那个人还是没忍住一声发抖的哭腔：“太深了……继科儿……不做了……”

马龙一边这么胡乱说着一边拼命摇着头，一边在求饶间隙里嗯嗯地呻吟出声，身体却一点反抗都做不到，前面的那根东西始终硬着翘着，粘稠的液体淌的两腿间满是，滴到张继科的膝盖上，更多的粘液则从后穴里流出，又被张继科不断向上耸动挤压的动作震落下去，弄湿了床单。

张继科喉咙里发出低哑满足的喘息声，他有那么一会儿想要很混蛋地假装自己什么也没有听到，自我麻痹马龙只不过是一如从前那样，只是被干爽到了，并没有真心想要停下的意思。但是——他松开马龙的一只手腕，把自己的手攥成拳头用力在墙上敲了一把，然后他握住马龙汗湿腻滑的腰，那里已经早就没有了支撑的力气，瘫软下去塌成一个色情的弧度。

马龙已经说不出话来，只在张继科粗鲁急切地从他身体里拔出来，然后拖着他的身体从墙壁上离开，转而跪趴在床铺上的时候从断断续续地吭了一声，听起来特别的虚弱，特别的柔软。

今晚的张继科好像特别执着于从背后进入。在他又一次握住马龙的两瓣臀部，将自己深深钉进去的时候马龙张嘴咬住了床单。张继科趴在马龙的背上，动作力道大的发出各种不堪入耳的声音，他从来不在情事里压抑自己，或者压抑自己想要拼命进犯的力气。他想要占有——虽然两个人并没有那么一本正经的讨论过各个生命和谐体位的意义，但是下意识总有自己的考量，大概，马龙觉得，不会有其他什么体位能比背后式更能彰显那种原始的占有欲和掌控欲的了。

匍匐和压迫的动作，张继科用这种方式宣告或者证明着他从不启齿的那点欲望——而马龙，他接纳了它们，这对于他这种脸皮和命一样要紧的人而言是很难得的。

射精的冲动顶上来的时候张继科没有刻意去忍耐，他把自己深深抵了进去，痉挛蠕动的内壁包裹着暴涨到顶点的阴茎，张继科很喜欢最后的这种感觉——虽然他知道男人无非都是喜欢追求这种东西，但是，还是不一样。比起满足和快感，还有另外一种感觉，很激烈，非常的极端不讨好，叫他轻易的就能冲动，又会因为它觉得很疲惫——也很重要，比性快感和发泄后的满足还要重要。

如果可以的话，就把它称之为爱吧。

射完后从后知后觉地想起一件事，关于几个小时前被塞到口袋里的那枚安全套，现在还在口袋里——不管是无心还是有意，他忘了用。

张继科意义不明地呼了一口气，马龙还没有从高潮和被内射的感觉中回过神来，身体脱力地瘫软着，张继科摸了摸他的肩膀，掌心触到的皮肤汗水细密。

他趴到马龙身上，而马龙则把脸摁在被单里不肯动弹，半晌张继科听见他沙哑的有些走调的声音，伴着沉闷的呼吸声，在抱怨。

“……绝对不会再用这个姿势做了。”

“啊？”

“绝对没有下一次了。”

张继科笑了，“对不起。”他压低声音说，用手去揉马龙的小肚子，安抚小动物一样的抚摸着：“对不起不行嘛。”

马龙没有理他。

床上已经乱七八糟，被子不知道被谁蹬的不见了，床单被扯下去一半，枕头早就飞了，估计在地上，不过谁都没有力气去捡。张继科看着马龙姿态笨拙地翻了个身，然后把头搁在他的手臂上，长长了的刘海扫着他的锁骨，让他忍不住抱紧了些。

真是腻味。从刚在一起的那段时间就这样，一点也不像两个成年人之间的感情，但是没有办法。

因为开心。

因为舒服。

19

这天许昕醒来的时候，不知道什么原因眼皮直跳。

昨天下了一整天的暴雨，国际友人的行程推迟，滞留在京城里。许昕拉开窗帘看了看天空，雨已经停了，云还是又厚又灰，不晓得飞机今天还飞不飞得起来。

许昕抓着头发在家里转了一圈，拉开冰箱门看了看，只有一捆芹菜蔫儿了叶子没精打采地躺在里面。许昕忍不住叹了口气，这种一人吃饱全家不饿的日子什么时候才算完。

缺爱。

他从桌子上摸起手机，点亮屏幕看了一眼，没有任何消息。

距离上次跟马龙通话已经过去了24小时，24小时没有消息，按道理来讲马龙今天应该会来上班，但是许昕觉得他旷工的机率更大——他毫无道理地坚信着昨天马龙和某人一定在一起忙着为爱鼓掌——话又说回来，成年人失联多久可以报警来着？

许昕和马龙认识得很早，就像他一直引以为傲的那样，他是为数不多的能从马龙大学时期就跟他有所交集，并且在漫长的岁月里依然保持着密切联系的人。

有些事许昕记得很清楚，虽然他没有像马龙那样绵长连续的强记忆，但是对于某些有关于他俩的片段他印象深刻。

比如说他人生中第一次的泰姬陵之行，他走失了。居然是他走失而不是马龙——这很难得。他在售票处前来往的人群里捏着手机左顾右盼，然后从背后传来哎哎的打招呼，用的是中文。

他转过头去，看见一个墨镜装逼男无比自然地伸出手来拍上他的肩膀，然后问他：“能借我750卢比吗？”顿了顿又补充了一句，“忘带钱包了。”

于是那天一整天许昕都没有再见到马龙，他只收到对方的一个电话，在他坐在水池边对着自己的倒影发呆的时候。然后第二天下午，他在电梯门口遇到从顶楼包间下来的马龙。

当时的心情真是难以言喻的复杂，尤其是当他发现马龙走起路来居然还有点拐。

他在返程时的国际机场免税街里看见马龙和那个人站在一起，就只是站在一起，他们两个肩膀靠在一起，围在一家柜台前挑了一块手表。银白的表链，朴素大方的款式，马龙付了帐，并且谢绝了柜员小姐免费包装的好意，他把手表从盒子里拿出来，亲手给张继科戴上。

张继科低着头看马龙做完这一切，他比马龙要高一点，两个人靠近的时候彼此的视线就会形成一个暧昧的夹角，扣好表带后马龙抬起头来冲他笑了一下，毫无预兆的，张继科怔了怔，好像被这个笑容蛊惑了，然后他把脸向着马龙的方向靠过去，而马龙在最后关头却偏开了头。

马龙退开了。

马龙在退开后还在笑。

许昕想，或许张继科一开始迷上的，就是马龙身上这种复杂的矛盾性。

温顺，又潜藏着不屈服的暴戾，恭敬保守，却好像从未与什么人让步，谦虚不争，又在某些细节上暴露出近乎偏执的不肯妥协。

张继科是一个很自信的人，许昕大概能看出一些——张继科身上有一些特点和他接待过的许多甲方相似，他们敏锐、耐心、擅长探索和建立联系，从内心深处积淀出的安定感，一部分来自于背后的家庭，一部分来自于自身出众的能力，所以总是挥不掉那一点难以割舍的骄傲。

只有这样绝对自信的，手握雄厚资本的人才能做出这样的选择。坚定，锋利，没有一丝怯懦和畏惧，他选择了马龙这个带着危险和伤害预定的矛盾体。

回国后很长一段时间许昕没有再见过张继科其人，他几乎不问，而马龙也不会主动跟他提起。许昕潜意识里不太想给这两个人在阿格拉发生的趋近于一夜情的事情定性，他觉得会有惊喜——他一直是这样的人，没有什么出类拔萃的锋芒也没有什么倨傲的棱角，只是相信生活会回馈给他难以预测的未知惊喜。而生活有时往往就是如此运作。

数个月后，在几个公司竞标的一场酒会里，许昕又一次看到了张继科——就在他几乎要确定这个人已经抽离马龙生命的时候。

当时许昕站在马龙身后的一个位置，冷不防的，他格外清晰地感受到马龙下意识后退了半步——因为他踩到了自己的脚。

而那时的张继科往前进了一步，他温和地微笑，跟马龙说你好、幸会，还有——“请问该怎么称呼？”

再后来，两个人陷入了一种令人大跌眼镜的蠢笨恋情里，从一开始那种高逼格的试探无限地跑偏，人设崩坏。

再后来、再后来，互相犯错，情侣吵架，疑似分手。

出家门的时候看到方博发来的消息，欢天喜地地表示张继科已经把他从黑名单里拖出去了。许昕给他口头点了个赞，表示林高远开的那个盘，再养养差不多就可以赚票大的了。

完全没有把别人私生活当作牟利工具的愧疚感。

反正，毕竟，过去的无数个时间点里许昕都曾情真意切地跟这两个人暗示过，平心而论，你们俩其实都不是什么省油的灯，所以都别闹了，为什么不能好好谈谈然后接着祸害对方，还能离咋地？

谁叫他们从来不听呢？

—————

雨后清晨的空气冰凉清涩。

马龙站在站台上，他觉得骨头疼痛。腰骨骶骨、髋骨尾骨，统统酸痛的叫他忍不住生出跑回家扯起张继科胖揍一顿的冲动。

那是一种很汹涌的感觉。

和张继科在一起的时候，心里总是会被这种感觉充满，澎湃有力如同潮汐。早上醒来的时候看见晨光中张继科的脸，他感受到自己的身体干爽，床单被罩和枕头都被仔细地换干净、整理好，张继科的身体贴近着他，很温暖。

后来张妈妈在卧室外轻轻地敲门。她没有把门推开，只是叫他俩的名字，问他们起不起来上班，她做了早饭。

起床的时候他们两个在床边交换了一个亲吻，他们已经很久没有这么做过了，其实哪怕是当初所谓刚在一起时，他们也很少这样。

而现在或许也只是因为他们想。

地铁呼啸进站的时候，马龙忽然被自己掉落的睫毛迷了眼。他闭上眼睛，想起一天前空旷的地下月台、惨白的灯光下张继科在轰轰的噪声中开口。

而他知道那句话，他知道张继科说的是：

“回家。”

很短，没意义，不值得被赘述，但是他知道。

而且他喜欢这句话。

马龙出站口的时候接到张继科的电话，对方拖着一贯懒洋洋的口气在电话里告诉他爸妈回去了——他用巧妙的言辞模糊了某种概念，带着一点暗自得意的天真，或者说，孩子气。

马龙听出来了，但是他没有戳破。

“怎么不多留两天？”

“我留了，可是妈说道哥没人看，就拖着爸爸回去了。”

“哦……”

然后他听见拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒来回走动的声音，玻璃瓶子拿起又顿回到桌子上的声音。他听见张继科嘟囔了一个外语单词，大概是昨晚喝的红酒牌子。

他们昨晚都没有喝醉，其实他们两个已经很久没有酩酊大醉过了，自从在一起以后。

马龙第一次在张继科面前喝个烂醉是个没什么特别纪念意义的日子。

和大多数该有的起始完全不符，那天马龙唯一做的就是在卫生间里吐了个天昏地暗，恶心、头痛和各种不适，他在昏聩中一手抓住张继科的领子防止自己栽进马桶里，结果崩坏了对方的两颗扣子。

张继科在电话的那一头听着，不知道为什么，他觉得马龙好像是笑了一下，只不过没有发出声音。

这样的感觉很莫名，但和马龙在一起的绝大多数时间他常常会产生这种莫名的感觉，从第一眼开始就特别的强烈。比如有时候他会觉得自己好像已经等了这个人很久了，又好像他早就已经和这个人认识很久了。

从无法无天的少年，到锋芒毕露的青年，到敛尽情绪的中年。

又比如在那天早上的地下铁里，他问马龙，眼睛看着呼啸进站的地铁，面上平静其实内心全是不争气的忐忑，他对他说，“回家。”

其实那时他想说的是一句更加完整的话——咱们回家吧，然后以后都别走了行吗。

他不知道马龙有没有明白他的示弱。

但是后来马龙抬起脸来回应他，被雨水淋湿的脸上湿漉漉的，湿漉漉的还有他的眼睛，浑圆、温润，像小动物。张继科就是在那个时候才忽然发现，原来马龙的眼皮也很薄。

眼皮薄的人心思往往很多。

“你在干吗？”

“换衣服，出门去提车。”

“车？哦，对了，车，嗯。”

张继科笑了笑，不过也没有发出声音。

“今天不上班？”

“看时间吧，有空就去看看。”

“哦。”

“……有空不如来我这里查查岗？公司楼下咖啡厅新出了一款牛扒。”

“我闲得。”

这一次张继科听见了对方笑的声音。

昨天晚上，在情事结束的时候张继科低头亲吻马龙汗湿的头发，马龙以为他还要再来，发出哼哼唧唧的不满，用手去推拒他的肩膀。张继科摸了摸他的额头，潮湿的、温热的，像把他拖进一片温暖的沼泽。他用手指把他凌乱的刘海捋开，在太阳穴的位置顿了顿。

“那时候怎么突然就忘了呢？”他问马龙：“你后来有去医院看过吗？”

马龙闭着眼睛，看上去累极了，胃里的酒精和做爱带来的疲惫终于将他彻底吞没。于是张继科看着他头慢慢地歪向一边，发出轻轻的、缓慢的呼吸声。

张继科静静望着他，然后曲起一条胳膊撑住自己的脑袋，然后呼出口气。

他想还是要抽空带马龙去医院做个全面检查，不管他闹不闹脾气。

张继科是一个很自我中心的人，他从未为除自己外的其他什么人产生那种胸口中膨胀的、向上爬升好像要漂浮起来的感觉——大部分人把它称之为“骄傲”。

但是爱上马龙这件事，或者说——有些难以启齿的——与马龙相爱这件事，从久远的过去，到现在，或许到无限的未来，让他感觉到骄傲。

让他始终骄傲。

————

“我要去工作了。”

马龙伸手摁下电梯的按钮，他等着已经升到顶层的电梯厢下来，电话的另一边，张继科唔了一声，但是没有挂断电话，也没有主动结束通话的意思，他在等。

马龙接着说道：“今天晚上有空吗？陪我喝一杯吧。”

他们曾经如同白磷暴露于空气中那样迅速的、毫无余地地点燃彼此的心脏，他们也曾经互相拖延、欺骗、刺伤对方，曾经不露声色地分崩离析，趟过无比接近绝望的绝境，最后借着天大的运气和不肯咽下的一口气起死回生。他们都为曾经的自己付出了代价，并且终于意识到对方是这辈子唯一一个，让他们自己愿意为之付出代价的人选。那些代价可能是退步，可能是改变，包容，残酷地打碎过去的自己，并且把对方也打碎，然后重新开始。

没有人有办法说明这些是否是正确的，但至少这一次，他们两个人都学会了如何去真正的尊重，或者说去爱一个男人，一个人。

马龙听见张继科笑了。

“好。”

他说。

“龙哥的邀请，必须到场。”

…… ……

张继科挂断电话，他搭上公交车去提自己那辆被踹坏了车灯的玛莎拉蒂。

天还阴沉着，灰白的云铺满整片天空，空气中充满了水的味道。行过几个红绿灯后，这辆公车逐渐扎进拥堵的商区，路边拥挤着人群，而人群中汹涌着烟火的味道。

张继科把车窗推开，他看到了一棵树。

在十字路口旁一个没有名字的开放式公园里，在周围一圈灰黄色调的梧桐的簇拥下，在草坪的中心。

是一棵榕树，树冠繁茂，从中间分成两株，向着东西两个方向努力地生长。

比爱情高一点，比生命矮一点。

张继科掏出手机把它拍了下来。

他想给马龙看。

END


End file.
